Just A Kiss
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Song by Lady Antebellum. Just a kiss in the moonlight. But could it be more?


**"Just A Kiss"**

_Listen to the song – you should be able to guess when it changes from Rose to Scorpius and back again. (For the second stanz, it is Scorp – Rose isn't big enough to have him in her arms lying down. Scorp is 6"3)_

**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<br>**

I sighed, wriggling around on the grass, trying to find a comfortable position. I hear you chuckle – the deep, quiet one I only hear you emit when you are truly amused.

"What?" I demand, looking up at you resting on your elbows.

"You look like you're trying to scratch your back on the grass."

My mature response is to poke my tongue at you, to which to chuckled at.

I sigh again and settle in the ground to gaze at the stars.

A few moments later you flop down next to me, your arm just brushing against mine with the heat that you give off despite your overly-pale appearance.

My breath catches in my throat.

_Keep calm Rose, it's only Scorpius. Scorp. Merc. Your BEST FRIEND._

"Rose?" You whisper, and I turn my head to look at you.

You're now laying on your side, looking directly into my eyes.

"Y-yes?" I whisper back, berating myself for the momentary lapse of self control.

You doesn't reply, just looks into my eyes with your warm silver ones, the faintest ghost of a smile on your lips, which I sub-consciously match with my own.

Your fingers absently play with my hair, tugging at the wild red curls softly.

It's hard to breathe with you this close, it's hard to remember that we are _just_ best friends. Nothing more.

**I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<br>**

I slowly bring you closer to me as I see you start to get colder. The moment your head touches my chest the constant ache I feel is gone.

Like a missing piece has finally come back.

You fit so perfectly against me, and it's hard to restrain myself from kissing you, especially when you look up at me with those big blue eyes, and your lips parted just so.

"Scorp?" You sigh, and my mind flits back to the dreams I have of you saying my name like that, the soft, sighing way it escapes you lips. The positively devilish things that mouth does to me in those dreams are almost enough to make me groan now.

"Yeah Rose?"

You snuggle deeper into the crook of my neck, running your nose against my exposed skin, making me shudder and my breathe become rattled momentarily.

"Your dad will love you, forever, even if you don't get into his business." You whisper, and you give me another reason to love you.

I've never opened up to anyone about the pressures I have on me, about my fears that I will never be good enough. Sure, I'm head boy and Quidditch captain and the Prince of Slytherin, but it doesn't feel like enough. But you know.

I told you, because you know. You're head girl – but a Slytherin also. You're the best keeper in the school and have been since Oliver Wood played. You have the same pressures, the same fears.

I hug you closer, and it's so hard to hold back. Hold back from telling you, from taking it one more step.

From platonic to slow relationship. It wouldn't have to be rushed.

It would be just like us – natural, perfect.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
><strong>

You stare at me, and I stare back, looking up at you, feeling the way your heart gets faster as we get closer. We are soon close enough that I can feel your breathe on my face and my eyes close of their own accord.

Yours lips just touch mine and I gasp at the electricity and my hands circle your face, bringing you closer, bringing the fire closer.

You're find mine again, and they're more surer this time, and I can feel your heart racing.

All I can focus on is the delicious pressure of your lips on mine, of the brilliant colours erupting behind my eyes.

**I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**

Your lips are so perfect – like they were designed for me.

I bring you ever closer, knowing full well that you can feel my heart beating erratically, but I don't care. I want you closer.

I know that this will take at least a little time – time for you to get used to it, because you haven't had a boyfriend since 5th year when you were cheated on. Time for your family to get used to the idea that I'm not just 'Rose's friend', that I'm not just 'The only decent person in Slytherin'.

But I want to give you all the time in the world. Because the more time we have, the more closer we'll get, the more closer we get, the closer we are to love that we both are desperate for.

You know of my reputation – I'm not a virgin but any definition of the word, but I'm not a manwhore (despite what some think).

But never has it felt this real with anyone else. Never have I been this worked up over a kiss.

Never has it felt so right with a girl my arms.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

You pull back, looking me in the eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" I whisper.

"I don't wanna mess this up. If you feel pressured, or that I pushed, tell me?"

I pull him close, but I move to fast and fall back onto the grass, but you come witih me. My hands still on your face, your arms bracing yourself.

I stare up at you, trying to convey just how much I want this.

"It can be just a kiss," you whisper, and I hear your heart breaking with every word. "Just a kiss in the moonlight."

**No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight**

It's never just a kiss Scorpius," you tell me.

You try to wiggle out from under me so I stand up and help you up.

"It's late, so we have to go in," you say, but I can detect the sadness in your voice.

"I don't want to say good night," I tell you and you kiss me.

_You_ kiss me, your arms on my shoulders, trying to push you closer to my face.

My hands go around your face, securing you to me. My tongue reacts of its own accord, begging for entrance which you give unquestioning.

Oh God, why didn't I know about this? Why didn't I know how amazing this could be? Why didn't I try doing this before?

A light distracts me and we break apart, both of us gasping for breathe, your cheeks are red.

"Heads, to your houses." Hagrid mumbles and I grab your hand and we race back to the castle.

We break apart when we get to our shared common room, though I desperately don't want to.

I know you'll be in my dreams, just like always.

But tonight the dreams will be better, because now I _know_ what it's like to kiss you.

I know what it's like to have you pressed up against me, and have you sigh my name.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight**

I just take off my shirt and you're there, leaning against my door.

Your blue eyes are blazing.

I look at you and suddenly you're on me.

"I don't care," you whisper as I hastily push you shirt off. "That this might be just a shot in the dark." Another hasty kiss as your singlet is ripped off as well. "You might be,"

"The one I've been waiting for," I finish, and your bra is off, as is your skirt, my pants and our underwear.

You pull me onto my bed, kissing me continually.

"I'll kiss you goodbye here," you breathe as I kiss your neck and you sigh my name, and it's better than any dream I've ever had.


End file.
